Hubert de Montafleur
Hubert de Montafleur was a minor character whose history shapes the events of the ninth Dark Parables game, Queen of Sands. He was a successful perfumer who built the town of Montafleur with the money from his enterprise and roughly the villain before Mab. He is the father of Eric de Montafleur Hubert is loosely based on the merchant from the French fairytale, Beauty and the Beast. Appearance and Personality In portraits scattered throughout Montafleur, Hubert is depicted as a handsome but stern-looking man with long, curled brown hair and a matching beard and mustache. Initially, a kind, hard-working man, the prospect of a rich and easy life led Hubert to ruthlessly imprison Mab and using her Sandman sand to make his fortune. Towards the end of his life, he felt deep remorse for what he had done and planned to release Mab but died before he could do so. History Very little is known of Hubert's early life, but it is hinted that he was raised to appreciate the values of hard work, honesty, and loyalty. As a young man, he became a perfume-maker and was soon crafting the most beautiful smells from his home. But despite his hard work attitude, Hubert was ambitious and wanted to create the most perfect perfume in the world. He began to research in his library and eventually found some ancient scrolls that detailed the Sandmen, or 'Keepers of Dreams'; Hubert soon realized that the ingredient he needed was a Sandman's magic golden sand. As fate would have it, one day as Hubert was searching for a rare flower for one of his perfumes, he stumbled into an ancient garden outside Montafleur. There, amidst the beautiful flowers, was Mab the Queen of Sands. Hubert fought with himself, but eventually, his greed won out and he tricked Mab into a perfume bottle, sealing it with a powerful ancient rune. With Mab's dream sand in his possession, Hubert began creating his 'Scent of Dreams' and the product sold out immediately. With the money he acquired from his sales, Hubert expanded his small town and lived in a grand mansion as Baron de Montafleur. At an unknown point, Hubert married a woman named Adelle and by her had one son, Eric. Sadly, his wife died not long after and Hubert was left alone to raise their son. Although Hubert loved Eric and was proud of him, he spent most of his time in his study as he attempted to separate Mab's two prisms from her hourglass. Eventually, Hubert became ill with an unknown disease and he begun to regret his treatment of Mab. Realizing that the Queen of Sands had become more powerful in the years since her imprisonment, Hubert hired the famous craftsman Ewan Warwick to create a machine that would safely release Mab. Unfortunately, Hubert died before the machine could be completed. Hubert's failure to safely release Mab from her prison would result in the events of Queen of Sands. Relationships * Adelle de Montafleur (wife, deceased) * Eric de Montafleur (son) * Mab (captive) * Ewan the Craftsman (acquaintance) Relevant Parables The Perfect Scent (from Queen of Sands) Once upon a time, there lived a man named Hubert. Hubert was kind, modest, and loved by the people of his small town. Hubert was a perfume maker by trade. The most beautiful smells wafted from his home, but he vowed to create the perfect perfume that would please any nose. While searching for a rare flower, he stumbled upon an ancient garden, full of wondrous plants he had never seen before. Within the garden stood a beautiful woman, who outshined everything around him. Hubert gave her his most treasured perfume. But when Hubert saw the pouch of sand at her waist, he realized she was a Sandman. He realized her sand was the ingredient he was searching for. He fought with himself, but greed won out. He tricked Mab inside a perfume bottle and sealed it. With her dream sand powering his perfumes, everyone bought them. Hubert settled next to the ancient garden and built an entire city with his wealth. The people admired him and adored his wondrous perfumes. And so, the people lived in peace, until the day that Hubert passed away. But that is another story. Trivia * The name Hubert means "bright heart". Quotes Quotes by Hubert de Montafleur * "Everything I did, I did for our family and the people of Montafleur, but I alone should atone for my mistakes." (in a letter to his son) Quotes about Hubert de Montafleur * "In his final portrait, Eric's father looks upset, his eyes full of regret." * "Hubert took his secrets to his grave, and now Eric's inherited the problem." * "The Baron had no idea how powerful Mab truly was, and now his son is paying the price." * "They really captured his intensity, but not his secret thoughts." (observation by Fairytale Detective about a bust of Hubert) Gallery Depictions= QOS_Hubert_Portrait.jpg|Portrait of Hubert, Queen of Sands QOS_Mechanical_Board.jpg|Depiction of Hubert on Mechanical Board, Queen of Sands QOS_Hubert_Bust.jpg|Bust of Hubert, Queen of Sands |-|Artifacts= QOS_Hubert_Diary.jpg|Hubert's Diary QOS_Hubert's_Note.jpg|Hubert's Note QOS_Hubert's_Note_About_Sandmen.jpg|Hubert's Note About Sandmen QOS_Hubert's_Note_About_Mab's_Hourglass.jpg|Hubert's Note About Mab's Hourglass QOS_Hubert_Letter_To_Eric.jpg|Hubert's Letter to Eric QOS_Hubert's_Diary_First_Page.jpg|Hubert's Diary (First Page) QOS_Hubert's_Diary_Second_Page.jpg|Hubert's Diary (Second Page) |-|Other images= Parable-perfectscent.jpg|'The Perfect Scent' Parable Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:De Montafleur Family Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:Queen of Sands